Drawing Your Characters
by LunaNight9
Summary: Exactly what the title says ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this has been done many times before but I will (for now) take requests. I will drawing characters you request (don't have to be from the actual books) and put it one Youtube. My youtube is channel/ UCxFusGKKK6m-O7mpBur2tyw without the spaces. Or you can find it buy searching LunaNight, I have two videos and I think 7 subs. I don't have profile picture either. I also have drawings posted on my channel: 369Silvermoon963.**

Format:

Character(s):

Description(s):

Backround(I'll try on this):

Writing(if any):

 **Sneak peak at Flutterkit's Path Chapter 1:**

Flutterkit woke in total darkness. She realized that her eyes were closed and she slowly attempted to open eyes. The nursery was so big, in the darkness it seemed so tiny. Sleeping next to Flutterkit was Honeykit, her semi-tortoiseshell sister.

"Is my little ones awake," murmed Horsetail pulling them closer with her tail. "Flutterkit you opened your eyes!"

"What color are they mama," asked Flutterkit stretching them wide.

 **Until next time**

 **~Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also, I only see your reviews from emails so I kinda freaked out. But know I know others had that problem too.**

 **Okay, I know this has been done many times before but I will (for now) take requests. I will drawing characters you request (don't have to be from the actual books) and put it one Youtube. My youtube is channel LunaNight, I have two videos and I think 7 subs. I don't have profile picture either. I also have drawings posted on my channel: 369Silvermoon963.**

Format:

Character(s):

Description(s):

Backround(I'll try on this):

Writing(if any):

 **Echofoot2673:** I have your backround complete and I'll post on Youtube later

 **OMGitzTINA XD:** Yours is next

 **Sageclaw:** Yours is after **OMGitzTINA XD's**

 **FanficTo-A-T:** Yours is after **Sageclaw's**

 **Keep requesting, this is really fun for me.**

 **And** **Echofoot2673, I changed the writing to "No one could ever have a better littermate," meowed Russetpaw as her eyes gleamed with laughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Echofoot267** **3** **and** **OMGitzTINA XD requests are done and are on Youtube**

 **Sageclaw** **I'm working on yours right now**

 **My youtube is channel LunaNight, I have two videos and I think 7 subs. I don't have profile picture either. I also have drawings posted on my channel: 369Silvermoon963.**

Format:

Character(s):

Description(s):

Backround(I'll try on this):

Writing(if any):

Songs:

 **Keep the requests coming**


	4. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been uploading my stories and drawings. I'm getting busy with school starting and I have one video recorded but I'm changing what I've been doing.

For Foxfang's Fight and Flutterkit's Path: if you want to see a character death or how I should kill one let me know. Also their will be a little bit of forbidden love in Flutterkit's Path that ends in a funny way.

I'll update soon, sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Number 1**_

Hi LunaNight9,

 **I'm Echofoot2673** and I've got a drawing for you:

Characters: Duskpaw and Russetpaw

Descriptions: Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes & Russetpaw- Yellow she-cat with white underbelly and paws, green eyes.

Background: Duskpaw & Russetpaw are walking through a lush, green forest. They're walking side-by-side, smiling and chatting. Russetpaw is laughing (and speaking) while Duskpaw is smirking a playful smirk.

Writing: Russetpaw- "No one could EVER have a better littermate..."

I would really appreciate it

 _ **Number 2**_

 **OMGitzTINA XD**

These are my BFFs but as kitties! And are you abled to fit 7 cats in one drawing? If not, PM me and I'll try to removed some cats.

-Format-: All of the characters are sitting next to each other laughing and what not. :D

-Characters-: Waterlily, Tigerlily, Shimmerpetal, Tulipshade, Duskwhisker, Flametuft, Greypelt

-Descriptions-: Waterlily (white she-cat with blue-grey and pale silver markings, blue eyes); Tigerlily (ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes); Shimmerpelt (creamy white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes); Tulipshade (golden she-cat with pale grey patches and blue eyes); Duskwhisker (Grey tom with black paws, tail and muzzle, golden eyes); Flametuft (Dark ginger tom with lighter ginger stripes, green eyes); Greypelt (grey tom with a white chest and a darker grey tail tip and one dark grey paw, amber eyes)

-Background-: A grassy clearing

-Writing-: Waterlily saying "I love you guys! You're the best!"

 _ **Number 3**_

 **Sageclaw**

Character: Rowanpaw & Finchpaw walking/talking/looking at each other. Goosestar walking in the background.

Description-Rowanpaw is a munchkin mix, a pale brown she-cat with murky green eyes, & Finchpaw is a normal sized apprentice with a cream tabby coloured coat; bright green eyes. Goosestar is a black & white she-cat with blue eyes.

Background-Burrows with light peaking out of holes above them. The burrows are tall as a normal cat.

Writing-"Welcome to BurrowClan, Rowanpaw! The quickest & smallest of the Clans." (Please have Finchpaw saying this)

Thank you so much x3 Will you have a deviantart or something so we can download the pictures? (PM if you need any info.)

 _ **Number 4**_

 **FanficTo-A-T**

Okay, here's what I did, I subbed to you! Yay!

And now I'm putting the format.

Character: My OC Robinstreak

Description: She is sort of a Dilute Tortie, you can look it up, but the only red spot on her is on her underbelly. Her paws were originally brown, it doesn't matter if you draw them like that or not.

Background: Eh... Do whatever. You could even make her a kittypet named Robin in the picture if you want that sort of background (kitchen, backyard, etc) (But I would prefer a forest, thanks lol)

(Or do a solid color that would contrast nicely with the colors of Robinstreak! :D)

No writing

THANKS I hope this works o3o

 _ **Number 5**_

 **The Curse of the Night Raven**

This is cool! I wanna see how they turn out.

Characters - Hmm. I was gonna ask you to draw ten but I'll go for one right now... Bladepaw

Description - She's a pure metallic silver she-cat with large violet blue eyes. She is really beautiful and has a perfect tail. Perfect this and perfect that, I guess.

Background and Writing - nope.

 _ **Number 6**_

 **kiwi'swritercake**

Characters: Red, Macaria, Percival

Descriptions:

Red: vibrant, sleek ginger tabby tom with long, thick fur and white paws, dark amber eyes

Macaria: petite tortoiseshell she-cat with a plumy ginger tail and white chin, pale green eyes

Percival: stocky, wide-set grey tabby tom with a speckled muzzle, legs, and tail, orange eyes

I want Macaria and Percival standing side-by-side facing Red, each looking curious, while Red is sitting in front of them with his claws out, staring at the ground.

Background: A dank alleyway with piles of black garbage bags.

Writing: "My name is. . .Red."

 _ **Number 7**_

 **TheOtakuTiger**

Is okay if I request some cats?

Characters: Twitchleaf sitting on top of Ravenfeather and Mothclaw who has collapsed into a pile.

Appearances:

Twitchleaf- A short-haired, light-grey tom with golden-yellow eyes, a torn ear and a slightly broken jaw.

Ravenfeather: A raven-black tom with warm brown eyes, torn ears and a long, puffy tail.

Mothclaw: A creamy-tan tom with a white underbelly, brown eyes, a nicked ear and a crooked right hind leg.

Background: No need.

Writing: The TRIO!

 _ **Number 8**_

 **SnarkyShinx**

Characters: Sandpaw and Bluepaw

Description: Sandpaw - long haired tom with a sandy base coat and darker bronze tabby markings and emerald green eyes. Bluepaw - sleek tom with a blue-gray coat, dark sapphire blue eyes and small white dots above his eyes.

I'd like to see it as a side view head shot, with both facing each other. With their noses pressed together, Sandpaw looks merely bored if not a little irritated, a small grimace on his face with slightly narrowed eyes and ears flattened, while Bluepaw bears an overjoyed smile just for the fact Sandpaw went along with their brotherly display of affection.

Background: Maybe a light gray pastel or some other pale shade. Nothing too flashy.

Writing: Brothers Forever

Hope it's not too complex. I'll be eagerly awaiting the final product.

\- Snarky

 _ **Number 9**_

 **Firestar3**

Can you do my OC with her best friend? They're Sunheart and Owlfeather.

Sunheart: Bright ginger she-cat with darker stripes and paws

Owlfeather: Light brown Tom with darker flecks and ears.

Background: Riverclan camp (you don't have to do this)

 _ **Number 10**_

 **Frostshard**

Could you do my two oc's, Frostshard and Mapleclaw?

Frostshard: A thin, black she-cat that is slightly taller than normal. She has icy blue eyes and a left ear-tip. She also has white freckles.

Mapleclaw: A sturdy light brown tom with darker swirls. His underside, chest, and muzzle are white and he has green eyes.

Have them, like, sitting together, watching the sunset or something. :3

 _ **Number 11**_

 **Thunderandshadowcats**

Could you please draw my character Flameheart, a ginger tom with black paws, tail tip, and chest fu blue eyez with my friends OC Goldenfeather, a golden she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye, a golden tail with brown-golden rings on it, along with her paws. Under her eyes, golden-brown squiggles, and her ears are golden brown. For the song, maybe It'll be Okay from MLPFIW and for another song Little Fang.

I don't really care about the format, and the background maybe a forest with some sunbeams. I hope you get to it soon!

 _ **Number 12**_

 **PrincessSilverAngel**

Characters Shimmerlight Pearlshine and Goldenheart

Descriptions Shimmerlight: Sleek shiny silver fur with white paws underbelly chest muzzle and tailtip with ocean blue eyes

Pearlshine: Completely white sleek shiny fur with icy blue eyes

Goldenheart: Sleek shiny golden fur with white paws and chest with emerald green eyes

Background a sun rising

Writing: three shall become one

 _ **Number 13**_

 **Pandachops13**

Hey! can you draw of my OC's? haha, I've never seen this done before and I just wanted to see how good you are! (no pressure) :D

here's my cat!

Mossystream

tom

Looks: a big dark grey and fluffy-ish tom with flecks of brown along back (like moss) and pale blue eyes and a slightly nicked right ear.

background can be forest, woodlands, a normal clan camp, up a tree, I don't mind too much, surprize me! :D

also can you draw this cat with him?

Fawnheart

she cat

looks: Again a long furred, small light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with dark blue eyes

Thanks! :D

 _ **Number 14**_

 **EmberskyofShadowclan**

This is such a cool idea! If you have time and don't mind, could you draw something like this?

Character(s): Two sisters: Ravenwing (delicate framed, jet black she-cat with silvery swirls around her ears, eyes, and muzzle, with forest-green eyes) and Cloudflight (sleek-furred white she-cat with dark brown speckles by her muzzle and tail, and a dark patch on her chest, with the same green eyes as Ravenwing)

Description(s): sitting next to each other, facing you. Ravenwing has her tail curled around her paws and is looking at the ground. Cloudflight has her tail on the ground behind her and is looking at the sky. They are sitting close enough that their paws are almost touching. Both have pretty blank, thoughtful expressions (no obvious anger, happiness, ect).

Background: Nothing too elaborate. Perhaps they're sitting on a grassy field with no trees in sight. It could be a sunset, or nighttime. Whichever you prefer.

Writing: "Never forget"

 _ **Number 15**_

 **Nightbird1648**

Character(s): Ivystream and Flowerpelt

Description(s): Ivystream: tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of white and turquoise eyes

Flowerpelt: Black she-cat with white spots, aqua blue eyes

Background: Eh... IDK. Surprise me. :)

 _ **Okay Guys I'm on Number 10 and I'll be doing one a week. No Requests can be taken so sorry but they will be when I'm on number 15. sorry for the wait.**_


End file.
